dcheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time out! I didn't bring a gun
Jonas(carl): woke up not remembering what happened and gradualy discovered he had super straigth and slight invunrability to damage. (3 bullet rounds to the chest without armor and you didnt die lol) Jack(Tim): after a good job, the two items merged into your body giving you the ability to absorbed other elements for a time. You also have a controler for the robot you found. Legion(Charles): the unknown powersource for the robot. They call themself's Legion. Robot is armored and has a Moss burg AM-CMDT with fleshet rounds. (7 rounds left) Story so far. Jonas has been busy trying to get by juggling, community service, paroll officer, side jobs. Jack helped Jonas with a shaddy job for quick cash. Turns out Jack and Jonas were highered to steal a robot for an unknown client. Joe (driver for this job) was killed before money from clown masked thugs. Jack and Jonas were having issues with the group of thugs. (But not many people with no weapons can take on an armed group of thugs and live.) while Jonas tried a distraction, Jack activated the robot to turn the tide. After the action settled down: "You turn feeling a presence! A muscular man, wearing blue with a gold helmet and cape; steps from the shadows. His glowing eye’s draw you in until nothing else remain. “You will be needed, in the future. Do not join the Justice League. We will meet again, after the night finds you. Heed my warning, the earth shares your choice.” A purple light and you three are alone again." A quick burn of the alley and a gettaway. Party dumps the van and gets a hotel for the robot. Two weeks pass as Jonas recovers and Legion self repair's. Gotham Times headline: Batman spotted in Metropolis foiling Superman! (Superman was foiled by our very own Dark Knight. Crime boss was hidding out in an Orphanage and the Man of Steel would have apprihended but Batman set the orphanage on fire. Taking the time to save all the children; Batman and the metropolis crime boss fled the sceen togeather and excaped. Thank you superman for always being there for us!) "contributed by our new partner the daily planet" ---GM note--- hey guys good game last night. got most of your characters a good way done and set up, charles got up on gametable for the combat. :-) ---XP----- Jack: 5 karma for game and 4 karma for rollplaying. (6 karma will be awarded when character is emailed to me with your character bio) Jonas: 5 karma for game and 5 karma for rollplaying. 3 karma awarded for bio. ( 3 karma will be awarded when i get your character sheet) Legion: 5 karma for game and 4 karma for rollplaying. (6 karma will be awarded when character is emailed to me with your character bio) (charles jump right in and rollplay even if you whisper me in chat while i am talking. awarding you the rollplaying karma while we made your character before the game started) Category:Missions Category:DC Category:RPG